Applications of fabric-based polymer-fiber laminates, such as the bolted connections between a wind turbine blade and a hub in a wind turbine system, are often characterized by the structures formed from the laminates being subjected to forces of different magnitudes being applied in different directions. Thus, there is an unmet need for laminates that more effectively and/or efficiently handle these forces given the differences in magnitude and direction.